lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Vesp (TALOVAG/TAOV)
Vesp is a main character in The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime. Background Vesp is a 18 year old guy who is rivals with Pixel and the Doom-Raider. He is also a big Star Wars fan. He loves 80's films. In his lab, Vesp invented a rough prototype of a time machine and used that to travel to the future. With the materials from the future, he fixed up his time machine and traveled back to the past. Unfortunately, when the time machine landed, it shattered into pieces, sending fragments of it through time. Vesp found a copy of the time machine that he'd sent through time in the future, in case something like this happened. Vesp's rival, The Doom-Raider, was after the time machine fragments as well. Using a fragment of the time machine, Pixel used it to travel through time and make allies with various villains across time, and ask them to guard any time machine fragments they came across. Vesp's mission is now to travel through time, defeat the villains and gain back the time machine fragments. Will he succeed? We shall find out... ...in the future. Appearances TBA TALOVAG Lego set Episode 1: The Hotel Episode 2: Things get Worse The Adventures of Vesp The Adventures of Vesp LEGO Sets Relationships =GameTime= GameTime and Vesp are roommates who get along very well. GameTime sometimes tags along in Vesp's Adventures. =Marty= Marty and Vesp are good friends. Marty comes to Vesp for robotics advice, and Vesp sometimes helps Marty with his troubles. =The Cipher King= Vesp doesn't like the Cipher King. He's always farting on Vesp, and is really annoying. =Pixel= Vesp is mortal enemies with Pixel. Vesp tries to kill Pixel every time he sees him. =Bob= Bob is Vesp's robotic dog, who was destroyed by Morton in Episode 3. Vesp held a funeral for Bob and built a memorial in his honour. =E.T.= Vesp doesn't like E.T. He thinks he looks weird. LEGO Dimensions Quotes “What time is it?" — Vesp's first line when entering the game “"Avast ye Landlubbers, Vesp, the time-travelling pirate is here!"" — Vesp's second line when entering the game "Never fear, Vesp is here!" — Vesp's third line when entering the game "See ya later, I'm gonna go ride a T-Rex." — Vesp's first line when leaving the game. “I'll be back some time in the future. Or the past." — Vesp's second line when leaving the game “Gotta go. Things to see, places to be." — Vesp's third line when leaving the game “Woah! That was some heavy stuff there.." — Vesp's line when respawning. “Eh, can't be worse than Dracula." — Vesp before confronting a boss “Ooh, shiny. I'm gonna add this to my collection." — Vesp when obtaining a collectable “Never come across something like this before.." — Vesp when unable to solve a puzzle “Bring it on!" — Vesp's first line when in combat “So who do these goons work for? Dracula, King Doomwarden, Blackbeard? I've fought them all." — Vesp's second line when in combat “Hey, I know how to do this!" — Vesp when about to solve a puzzle “This looks simple enough.." — Vesp's second line when about to solve a puzzle “This is way different than the time stream!" — Vesp when in the vortex “Multi-dimensional travel? Amazing! I still haven't figured that out yet!" — Vesp's second line when in the vortex “Hey Marty, how are you holding up? This is some weird stuff that's happening." — Vesp when seeing Marty “Hey! Let's talk about the 80's!" — Vesp when seeing Gamer Kid “Ooh, old school, I like it!" — Vesp when riding the TARDIS “We have to go back! TO THE FUTURE!" — Vesp's when riding the Delorean Time Machine. “Bring me that horizon!" — Vesp when riding The Inferno/The Jolly Roger “Hey, big fan, can I get your autograph?" — Vesp when seeing Marty McFly "Hey GameTime, how's life?" - Vesp when seeing GameTime "Who ya gonna call?" - Vesp when riding the Ecto-1 "Woah. First time I've seen a dinosaur without time-travel." - Vesp when riding Velociraptor "I just hope I remember where I park this thing." - Vesp when riding the Invisible Jet. “Steady on there, big guy." — Vesp when entering a mech or seeing a giant character. “Ah, home.. If you could call it that.." — Vesp when in the TAOV World “I wonder who's behind all this.." — Vesp when idle. "Time for an upgrade!" — Vesp's first line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. “Some rocket launchers there, some high-tech shields here." — Vesp's second line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. “Did I just destroy the space-time continuum?" — Vesp when seeing Vesp Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Brunette Category:Teenagers Category:Glasses Category:Characters included in LEGO Dimensions Category:Fans Category:Caucasian Category:The Amazing Life Of Vesp and GameTime Category:Team Frick Category:The Adventures of Vesp Category:Sunglasses